The Bunker/Episodes/Episode 234: Super Bunker Kart
Whoo-hoo! START! Brand Sparkling New Narrator: THE BUNKER! (cut to the meeting room) Rawrlego: Maxwell, did you hear about the upcoming kart race that happens tomorrow? Maxwell: YERP. Talking Zebra: (driving around in a golf-kart with a megaphone on top) Be sure to tune into Fox Sports 1, or head to the state of Indiana, for the Super Bunker Kart challenge, in Speedway, Indiana, at Indianapolis Motor Speedway! Featuring the monster trucks Grave Digger, Zombie, Wild Flower, Monster Medic, Dragon, and the first ever monster tank, the Virgina Beach Beast, along with many residents of the Bunker in the Utah Plains in amazing karts! Tickets will be sold at Ticketmaster, and trinkets, toys, Squishee soft drinks served by Apu Nahasapeemapetilon, and other things will be sold at the merchandise stand in the Indy 500 Grill in the Civic Plaza. (buh-buh-buh-ba-ba-ba-ba-BAH!) Big Mouth: Hello Speedway, Indiana! As you know, the state of Indiana was also untouched by the war! Now, we have our drivers! The monsters, Randy Brown at the throttle of Grave Digger #19 will attempt to take the trophy for this day! Sean Duhon and the Zombie have come back from the afterworld to go after all our friends, Rosalee Ramer and the Wild Flower will try to attract the others, Rich Blackburne and the Monster Medic will, you know, do things, Scott Liddycoat and his truck, Dragon, are gonna blow fire at the others- (Dragon blows out fire, which causes car alarms to go off) Big Mouth: And... set off car alarms. But the Virgina Beach Beast, what will it do- it'll attempt to go faster than the normal tank without blowing off the tank tracks, with Brad Kovacs at the wheel. And there's the kart racers in their large Formula 1-car sized karts! Now! Start your engines! (VROOM VROOM!) (prepare for the longest light change ever) (The light changes green) Big Mouth: GREEEEEEEEEEEEENNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOM ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!) Big Mouth: And there off! ACF: (driving his car which is a Shelby CSX-T modified to look like a 4-4-0 steam locomotive) Thanks, Severn Lamb for modifing my CSX-T to look like a wood burning 4-4-0 steam locomotive. (zoom in on the builder's plates, which say "BUILT BY POTATOVILLE LOCOMOTIVE WORKS, 4/9/1876") Master ventus: (driving a rock) OH MY EARS! ACF: (drives his car into the pits) Fill her up with Pepsi. (after that) (ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM OUT OF THE PITS!) Master ventus: LAP 2, OH- (gets hit in the head by the traffic light) ow. ACF: HAHAHA! (blasts ventus' car to peices with her laser eye powers) Moon Snail: (driving a rollcage-only dune buggy with a fiberglass body painted purple with rainbow flames and the text: "Moon Buggy" on it) Ha! I'm the fatest racer! (the Wild Flower monster truck is seen speeding along the track, with a Boston Strong flag and a VakDonald's flag on the back of the truck) Big Mouth: There's Wild Flower heading down the tra- (Wild Flower spins out of control, runs over Moon snail's dune buggy (tearing off the left door and roof in the process, flips up in the air, does a 360 varial, bangs down on the fence (breaking off the front axle's left wheel and tire in the process), comes back down, tumbles down the track (breaking off the roof and some other parts of the fiberglass body, leaving only the hood, the windshield, and the right door) Big Mouth: Holy crap! Steve the Llama: Oh No! Big Mouth: Wild Flower has had a horrible crash! Steve the Llama: I'm just a llama, I've been a fan of monster trucks and motorsports for 19 years and never seen something like this! (several USHRA officials in golf-karts, ambulances, and fire trucks arrive at the spot of the Wild Flower crash) Steve the Llama: The USHRA officals and the emergency services have directed the racers to the other lane. (A few drivers appear) Steve the Llama: There's some of the drivers from the Bunker in the Utah Plains to check her condition. (Rosalee crawls out the window of the truck with her helmet and firesuit on, gets up, throws off her helmet and HANS device, and jumps up and down) Steve the Llama: She's okay! She's okay! (Wild Flower has a spare body on, with the tire that came off back on) Steve the Llama: Monster Medic is on lap 9, and the Wild Flower has been repaired. They've put the lost wheel back on and a spare body is now on the truck. (Wild Flower drives out of the pits and starts speeding down the track. Grave Digger #19 passes by) (cut to inside view of Digger #19) Steve the Llama: We have inside view, and #19's doing good with Grave Digger #30's wheels fitted on. (cut to inside view of ACF's car) Steve the Llama: There's view of ACF's cab. (cut to Tornadospeed's car, which is a modified Reliant Robin) Tornadospeed: Hope I don't roll over! (cut to the vehicles jumping over piles of crush cars with ramps made of tires) Big Mouth: And there's the racers jumping over piles of junk cars! And- (Tornadospeed loses control, drives onto the grass, crashes into the fence, does a 360 degree flip, and knocks away a photographer) Everybody in TV booth: OH! Bob Babble: OOOOH! That's Gotta Hurt! (the officials, firemen, doctors, and nurses rush over to the photographer and Tornadospeed's now totaled Reliant Robin) Bob Babble: UN-BEE-LEEEV-able! I've been a football commentator, and this is my career in a nutshell! (Tornadospeed (wearing a racing firesuit, a HANS device, and a rainbow racing helmet) climbs out of a great big hole in his totaled car's windshield. He then jumps off his smashed, dented, crushed, and banged up car and rushes over to the photographer) Bob Babble: Tornadospeed is OUT! UN-BEE-LEEEV-able! Big Mouth: We have info from the International News Service that the photographer is a tourist from Canada named Braceface. She has been to this racetrack before. REST TBA/ Category:Mario Kart Category:The Bunker Category:The Bunker Episodes Category:Strong Bad is my master :) Category:Said Strong Sad Wrapped up in a sandwich.